Sarvin Keln
Sarvin Keln is a former Alentian teacher who is suffering from murderous impulses and is infected with the Blood Fever. He hid himself after he had committed several murders of his students, and his body appears to be possessed by several spirits, the most prominent of whom is called Ambrose. He helped Omaroch d'Zarnagon defeat Vassago during the Threshold Riot before passing out and later found himself elsewhere in the city much to his confusion. Biography Early Years Born in Lutherin two centuries ago, Sarvin Keln was a talented and respected mage. No one is quite sure how he survived his home's destruction. He remained afterwards and became a teacher in the newly founded Magicracy of Alent. Many of his students went on to be powerful mages in their own right. However, a year and a half after the events of the Cataclysm, something changed inside of him. Something snapped. During a regular class, he suddenly took a knife and made a cut on his arm, utilizing his own blood as a power source. Taking control of the blood of his students, he forced them to sit quietly and watch as he made them explode in a shower of gore one by one. Out of a class of thirty, only one had survived on account of being sick that day. No one knew what had happened until the teacher of the next class walked in to find piles of flesh and blood scattered around the room and shards of bone buried in the walls. By that time, Sarvin was long gone, though his trail was easily tracked on account of the dozens of bodies left in his wake. Afterwards, he fled into Threshold, where he has hidden ever since, as none are willing to go in after him. Some suspect he had contracted tuberculosis, as he was seen coughing and wiping away blood from his mouth several days before the massacre, and developed dementia as a result. Those same people also think he is dead now. Godslayer Era Sarvin walked around in Threshold, chatting with Squeakers and Sir Slaughter, who were a dead rat and a figment of his imagination, respectively. Aliases and Nicknames ; Ambrose : What his most dominant "personality" calls itself. Appearance Ambrose is thin and haggard from ten years of isolation. Rail-thin and frail-looking, his body appears as though it is about to fall apart at any second. His arms and chest are covered in scars from self-inflicted knife wounds. His black hair is dirty and unkempt, hanging down to about his knees. His grey eyes are wild and bloodshot, surrounded by heavy dark circles from lack of restful sleep. His clothing is even more battered than he is. His outfit is made up of a tattered and sleeveless brown hooded robe, patched brown pants, and scuffed boots. Occasionally, he coughs up a mouthful of blood, showing the initial signs of the Blood Fever, though he has somehow managed to keep himself from succumbing for more than ten years. Personality and Traits The simplest term that can apply to Ambrose is "bat-shit crazy." Anything living that comes within his sight is promptly murdered and harvested of its blood and its body turned into an undead creature. While there are some moments of lucidity, most of his speech is made up of inane rambling. These moment of lucidity are the only times that he will not immediately move to kill something, though they last for only a few minutes at a time. He hallucinates quite often, even without Threshold's ambient magic. Voices in his head, five in total, chat with him, often directing him to do things. Ambrose is the more dominant of these personalities and is the one that is usually in command of the body. Powers and Abilities He knows how to use knives in combat. He can also cast spells which are necromantic or derived from forbidden blood magic. Relationships Ambrose The most prominent--and most devious--"personality" dwelling within Sarvin's mind. He's the one who's most often in charge and directs Sarvin to commit heinous acts for his amusement. He claims to be a pure embodiment of Chaos, but is known to be deceitful so these claims remain contested. Mr. Periwinkle An effeminite man dressed all in neon pink that seems to have an excuse for everything, showing up hours later than he is expected to by Sarvin. He, like Sir Slaughter, also appears and disappears at random. Squeakers A dead rat that Sarvin carries around on his shoulder. Sir Slaughter An armor-clad giant that appears/disappears at random and talks, generally about his health. Sarvin doesn't think too much into it. See also *Magicracy of Alent Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age